my song and remix reprise book
by ariblack10
Summary: I know might not have put is in the right section, I didn't know where else to put it will end up having a verity of different fictional characters
1. found a home

**now some of these songs I don't own the original or I wrote it to where a fictional charter is singing in**

**#1 found a home sung by Draco Malfoy (as a girl)**

* * *

><p>never have I had a real home<br>back their I always felt alone  
>they only cared of harry potter<br>a boy of the past  
>well no more shall I be bothered<br>no longer the outcast at last

I've found a home here among the senators  
>they care nothing of my past, although it was sinister<br>I've found a home, a place I belong  
>and just to thing it's been here all along<br>I found a home here on coursant  
>I found a home at the senate temple<p>

I was always said to be bitter  
>and I cant help my family name was a sinner<br>used to think all hope was lost  
>and I was ready to pay the ultimate cost<br>but a friend told me I was better than that  
>and he brought me here for a fact<p>

I've found a home here among the senators  
>and the supreme canceler is nothing like the magic minister<br>I've found a home a place where I'm wanted  
>and I'm no longer known as the bitch who taunted<br>I found a home here on coursant  
>I found a home here at the senate temple<p>

and if they could see me now  
>they'll still be saying the same old things<br>just denying how great I have become  
>they look past me and then be gone<br>they will try and take it away form me  
>so they can control me<br>so potter can be the best who ever lived  
>but I got some news for them<br>I am better than him  
>I am better then any one of them<br>so don't think I'm below him  
>and don't think you can keep me in line<br>but if you do I wont let you  
>no, I wont let you, not like last time<p>

because I found a home among the senators  
>I'm no longer treated as a prisoner<p>

I have a home not, and I ain't coming back  
>no I'm not coming back<br>because this is my home  
>I've found a home<br>I've found a home

* * *

><p>now theirs a background story behind this song<p>

so after the great Wizard war Draco Malfoy went to jail for two years and then after She got out she was ready to kill her self, both of her parents had been sentenced to death by the vile she made five attempts to kill herself but Fang Martinez stopped her each time, finally when he was called back to the jedi order he takes her with him to be a senator since earth didn't have one and she found that she belonged there, that was her home and the senate temple

* * *

><p>R<p>

**R&R ple $E**


	2. I used to be

**now I own this song but not the person singing it and I will put the background story after each song so be sure to read that if you don't understand the song it should help you**

**#2 I use to be. ****Sung by: Draco Malfoy (as a girl)**

* * *

><p>How was i like that<br>how did I act like that  
>why didn't I see what they saw as me<br>how was I so mean  
>I'm not like that<br>I used to say that  
>but that was my act<br>how could I act like that

I used to be so selfish  
>I used to be such a bitch<br>but now I'm not who I used to be  
>I'm no longer mean<br>I used to be  
>I used to be<p>

they said I'd never change a bit  
>but I don't see what they meant<br>I'm not that girl anymore  
>I'm not that girl, who was a whore<br>I'm now a senator of the republic  
>so I can no longer be that bitch<br>then I was the girl with toys  
>now I'm senator Malfoy<p>

I used to be self-centered  
>but no more am I self-centered<br>I'm not who I used to me  
>I'm no longer mean<br>I used to be  
>I used to be<p>

If I could go back and change all I did wrong  
>I would of been this girl all along<p>

who I used to be  
>is nothing of the real me<br>and if you don't believe me  
>Ha, I don't care what you think of me<br>but one day they'll hear my song  
>and know who I was trying to be all along<br>because I have concerned certain death  
>and I take away one man's breath<p>

I used to be someone I'm not  
>they never let me give my thought<br>that's who I used to Be  
>I used to be<br>I used to be

* * *

><p>now for this one a senator finds out who Draco used to be like a tells the whole senate and the only one who likes her now is Padme because Padme believes she has changed<p> 


	3. I will always shine

**Now with this song I do not own the orininal version but I do own the lyrics in this version I don't own the person I have singing it ethier  
>the real song is called tonight this school is mine and it's from a very potter musical seiner year<strong>

**#3 I will always shine  
>sung by: Draco Malfoy (as a girl)<strong>

Harry potter  
>Lover of only himself<br>do you recall the memories we shared  
>you never once were nice<br>you didn't care at all  
>but now you will<br>i'm the senator of your world

And Harry Potter  
>you know nothing of what I do<br>all I do out here is for you  
>so what's your problem with me<br>someone has to do this job  
>Face it harry<br>I am on your side

I am not the evil Malfoy  
>(I am warning you Malfoy)<br>The force is light inside of me  
>(I'm a hotter man by far)<br>Hermione has trust in me  
>(I was born to rid the world of)<br>and I'll keep it to the end  
>(evil bitches like you)<p>

I am not the girl you say I am  
>(I am still the hero here)<br>you are nothing but a fool  
>(your mind is not so bright)<br>But I'll ask again  
>(just give it up)<br>why couldn't we be friends  
>(I will always win)<p>

at last the lines are drawn into the sand  
>at last I know exactly where I stand<br>you may think I am on the decline  
>but I will always shine<br>yes I will always shine

you might had won that war with Voldemort  
>but fussing at me is such a lame resort<br>if you want to become universally known  
>become a Jedi knight<br>other wise I will always shine  
>yes I will always shine<p>

you think I'm not on your side  
>what is your deal<br>the more you try to fight me  
>the more I'll tell you I'm not the one you should kill<br>so ask around and find whose all's on my side  
>I will always shine<br>Yes I will always shine  
>_<p>

so the story behind tis one is that Harry want's Draco to be misrible so he try's to get Hermione to go take Draco's place, Hermione Holo-calls Draco and tells her and Hermione and Draco become friends so then Harry calls Draco and they argue for three hours and during that time they do this song

**R&R**


	4. General Martinez

**I do not own the real version of this song and if I seam bored in this one it's because this is the tenth time I have redone it because my internet keeps cutting off and is being slow and the webpage keeps resetting itself. ugh. the original is ownd by AVMP cast and called Harry I do not own the person singing it ethier**

**#4 General Martinez  
>sung by: Draco Malfoy<br>**

the way his hair falls in his eyes  
>makes me wonder if he can<br>ever see through my disuse  
>and I'm under his spell<p>

everything is fallen and I don't know where to land  
>they all know who he is, but they don't know who I am<p>

General Martinez  
>General Martinez<br>why cant you see  
>what'cha doin' to me<p>

I've seen you conquer certain death  
>and when your just standing there you take away my breath<br>and maybe some day you'll hear my song  
>and understand that all along<br>there was something more I was trying to say  
>when I say<p>

General Martinez  
>General Martinez<br>why cant you see  
>what'cha doin' to me<br>what'cha doin' to me

what your doing to me

General Martinez or Fang Martinez was the one who brought Draco to the senate temple to become a senator for earth's wizards and muggles. She becomes good friends with Padme Chuji and Satine. Draco gets a few Jedi friends as well, Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda. Padme tells Draco of her Marriage to Anakin and makes Draco promises that she would never tell anyone and Draco gives Padme her word and confesses her crush od fang to Padme

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5do y want to build a snowman?

**I do not own the real version of this song or the person(s) singing it. the original is owned by Disney and I own nothing but the part Frozen sings although I own him I don't own Fang from maximum Ride**

**#5 do you want to build a snowman Remix  
><strong>**sung by: Fang and Frozen**

Fang: Frozen?  
>(Knocking)<br>do you want to build a snowman  
>come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>come out the door<br>it's like you gone away  
>we used to be best buddies<br>and now were not  
>I wish you would tell me why<br>do you want to build a snowman  
>it doesn't have to be a snowman<p>

Frozen:

Of coruse I want to build a snowman  
>there I said it I confesses<br>but I must stay locked up inside  
>although I hate to hide<br>I know it's for the best  
>you know your still my best friend<br>and I wish that I  
>could be out there by your side<br>of course I want to build a snowman  
>oh how I'd love to build a snow man<p>

Fang:

do you want to build a snowman  
>or ride our bikes around the halls<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I started talking to<br>the pictures on the walls  
>(hang in there fai)<br>it gets a little lonely  
>all these empty rooms<br>just watching the hours go by  
>tick-tock<br>tick-tock  
>tick-tock<br>tick-tock

Frozen:

of course I want to build a snowman  
>and run around and dance and play<br>I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
>my life's all gloom and doom<br>but I have got to stay  
>(hang in there frozen)<br>I know your feeling lonely  
>I know I am to<br>but my powers will not subside  
>conceal don't feel<br>conceal don't feel

Fang:

Frozen,  
>please I know your in there<br>People are asking where you been  
>they say have courage<br>and I'm trying too  
>I'm right out here for you<br>just let me in  
>we only have each other<br>it's just you and me  
>what are we goanna do<br>do you want to build a snowman

Frozen:

Fang  
>yes, I know your out there<br>that must of been rough on your own  
>but now my powers<br>have grown much to strong  
>I feared this all along<br>must be alone  
>you deserve much better<br>then what I can  
>there is nothing that I can do<br>but my heart wants to build a snowman

of coruse I want to build a snowman  
>(it doesn't have to be a snowman)<p>

)()()()()()()()(())

now the story behind this is not really much, one friend can speak to ghoast and his only safe place is his room so he locks himself in his room and locks his best friend out, and he began to see ghosts walk through walls and stuff himself so that's the power he's trying to conceal he dosent want his friend to think he's a freak

**R&R**


	6. all about that base

**now I don't own the original of this song, the original is owned by... well uh I don't know some singer called Megan. The original is called all about that Bass. I don't own the person singing it and no it's not Draco this time, I doubt I'll make Draco sing any more **

**#6 all about that base  
>sung by: Darth Vader<strong>

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'**

Now the emperor he told me  
>don't worry about it's size<br>he say's "it's not like it'd  
>be blown up twice by the same Jedi"<br>now I wont be no Sith fighting Jedi  
>like Obi-wan<br>so if that's what your into  
>stormtropper<br>then move along

Because you know I'm all about that base  
>bout that base<br>No Rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that base  
>no rebels<br>I'm all about that base  
>bout that Base<br>no rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that base

I'm bringing balance back  
>go ahead and tell those Jedi<br>bitches that  
>no I'm not playing<br>I'm Luke and leia's Dad  
>and I'm here to tell you<br>every inch of me is robot  
>from the bottom to the top<p>

now the emperor he told me  
>don't worry about it's size<br>he says "it's not like it'd be  
>blown up twice by the same Jedi<br>no I wont be no Sith fighting  
>Jedi like Obi-wan<br>so if that's what your into  
>stormtropper<br>then move along

Because you Know I'm all about that base  
>bout that base<br>No rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that Base  
>No rebels<br>I'm all about that Base  
>bout that Base<br>No rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that base  
>because you know I'm all about that base<br>bout that base  
>no rebels<br>I'm all about that base  
>about that base<br>no rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that base  
>because you know I'm all bout that base<br>bout that base  
>no rebels<br>I'm all about that base  
>bout that base<br>no rebels  
>I'm all about that base<br>bout that base  
>no rebels<br>I'm all about that Base  
>bout that base<br>bout that base  
>bout that base<p>

5756588865567825545375376745227545442752754842577

now there isn't much to this Vader just really likes his base

**R&R**


End file.
